LAVM Parallel Works
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: What happens when Team LAVM has down time? Lucian and Ruby deal with their unique relationship. Ashura attracts unwanted attention. Vlad goes on very enthusiastic walks. ANd Mephisto decides to troll. Lord save us all as insanity ensues. Deadicated to all of the people that made LAVM our most successful fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: We're doing this cause we wanted to.**

 **AssassinK: All we own are the oc characters and the plot, nothing else.**

 **Sage Wolf: Read to find out what we have in store and no spoilers.**

 **The Dom: Story begin.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices/Living weapon speech: _"What?"_

Chapter 1. Lucian's complicated live. Part 1; Why old friends should stay in the past.

For some reason, Lucian's eye was not twitching. Usually when he was in a situation like this, his eye would be twitching like crazy, yet it was not. Pushing that fact back into the dark corners of his mind, Lucian returned to the task at hand. Right now, he was a companioning Ruby to meet up with some of her old friends from Signal. It was either that or stay in the dorm bored out of his mind. Ashura was on a date with Yang, Lucian was waiting for the damage report for that. Vlade was taking a, 'Very enthusiastic walk' as he called. Lucian could just feel the megatons of destruction that would come from that. And Mephisto, decided to be a troll, may god help them all. "So, Ruby, why are we meeting your old classmates again?"

"Well it's been boring recently and I thought I could reconnect with them." She replied. Ruby smiled thinking of her old class mates. "Hey, Ruby!" lifting her head, Ruby turned to where the voice came from and spotted three girls. Smiling, Ruby zipped over, leaving Lucian in the dust. "Huh, sometimes I question my own sanity." While Lucian was thinking about his mental stability, Ruby was busy reconnecting with her old friends. "Opal, Sapphire, Emily! It so good to see you guys again!" Ruby said, giving them a bear hug. "And you're the same old Ruby. Guess going to Beacon didn't change you that much. So find any cute boys?" Opal asked with a smirk. Immediately Ruby's face became as red as her cloak. "Oh my god, you did, didn't you?" Emily said with a giggle. "Our little Ruby Rose found herself a boyfriend! It's like a fairy tale! So who is prince charming, where's he from, what does he look like, does he have a twin!" Sapphire said quickly, hoping to meet her friend's significant other.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's a prince charming" Ruby said nervously. 'More like guy with anger issues. Although technically he is a king. Wait would that make me a queen? And he does sweep me off my feet time to time, and he… AAAAAHHH! Stupid dirty thought, why can't stay with Yang!' As her mental ramblings went on and her old friends discussed who they thought her boyfriend was, Lucian strolled up, his eye now twitching as it should have from the start. "God damn it Ruby, you'll think you would know not to run off by yourself by now." Lucian said, catching the four girls' attention. "Umm, Ruby? Who's this guy?" Sapphire asked staring at Lucian's slightly imposing figure. "Well he's my…" Ruby began but trailed off, still nervous. "I'm Lucian Wolf, leader of team LAVM and Ruby's boyfriend." Lucian replied in a flat tone.

"WHAAAATT!?" the three girls yelled. "She's dating the big bad wolf!" "He probably forced her into the relationship!" "Ah! The fiend, taking advantage of poor Ruby!" "He's probably some delinquent or gang banger that seduced her!" "And I thought her sister was a bad influence!" were the comments as Lucian's eye began to twitch more rapidly. **"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"** Lucian yelled with anger. "And I am none of those things! The worst thing I ever did was shoot a terrorist in the balls." At that comment, all went silent. Deciding to calm her boyfriend down, Ruby did the only thing she could, rubbing his ears. At this Lucian blushed and began to subconsciously wag his tail. Seeing this, the girls gained a surprised expression. "So cute" they squealed and then proceeded to glomp Lucian. 'Da fuck!?' the Grimmborn thought very confused. "Hey!" Ruby yelled angrily, "Get your own boyfriend!"

"Get off!" Lucian yelled. After shaking off the girls, Lucian's eye started to twitch. "I really need something to punch." Lucian said off handedly. "Sup bitches!" an arrogant voice yelled. 'Thank you God' Lucian thought evilly. The girls, upon hearing the voice, gained annoyed looks. "Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." Ruby said. "That would be lying" Opal replied. Turning, the group saw a skinny blond haired boy in a hoody and ripped jeans making his way towards them with some larger looking guys following him. "Who's the metro sexual?" Lucian asked aloud. The blond haired metro sexual stopped and glared at the larger youth. "Hey, listen hear you animal, my name is Bustin Jeiber, and I was talking to these fine asses." Bustin replied. "Well Gaystin, one of these respectable ladies is my girlfriend and you'll treat them with respect" Lucian said looking the metro sexual in the eyes.

"Make me, bitch" Bustin said with an arrogant smile. Not even blinking, Lucian pulled out a Stampede Predator and fired a shot. Bustin fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. "You shot me in the balls!" Bustin replied, now with a higher pitched voice. "Like you had any to begin with" Lucian replied with a smirk. Turning towards the ball less bitch's posse Lucian said, "So, you wanna jump in?" The posse quickly grabbed their leader and high tailed it out of there. Turning to the girls, he saw them staring at him with disbelieve and wonder. "You shot him, in the balls" Opal said. "So?" "You shot him, in the balls." Sapphire continued. "So!?" "You shot Bustin Jeiber in the balls like it was nothing." Emily stated.

Lucian then turned to Ruby. "What?" Lucian asked. "You actually shot him in the balls" Ruby said. "Not you too?!" Then screams of terror filled the air. "That came from Signal!" 'Damn it Vlade!'

 **RedDragon: and cut!**

 **AssassinK: If any Justin Beiber fans are offended by this, then fuck you we hate Beiber!**

 **Sage Wolf: Well that wraps this up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: Well here's chapter 2**

 **AssassinK: This seems almost too easy to write.**

 **Sage Wolf: Well they are around a thousand words, so yeah.**

 **The Dom: All I'm going to say is that A is next.**

 **Sage Wolf: Aww, I see you are avoiding spoilers!**

 **The Dom: If I don't I get injured, a lot!**

 **Sage Wolf: My bad.**

 **RedDragon: Let's start this thing!**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices/Living weapon speech: _"What?"_

Chapter 2. Ashura's Dating Troubles. Part 1: Exs and Rivals are a pain.

"Life is great!" was the naïve statement made by Ashura as he a companied Yang as they left a store, Ashura carrying the bags. "Whoever said going shopping with your girlfriend is horrible is definitely delusional" Ashura said happily as he thought of the outfits tried on and asked his opinions about. In other words, Ashura got to be a pervert. Yang smiled happily as they made their way to the next store. With Ashura carrying the bags for her, she could buy more stuff. 'I'll admit Ashura is definitely the best boyfriend I have ever had, and hopefully the last' Yang thought mentally, blushing at the last part. Then her mind to wander to another place one where she and Ashura were married and had kids. Kids that made her think of the actions that made then. And with that her blush deepened more.

The moment was destroyed, however by a new voice. "Well, if it isn't Yang Xiao Long" the voice said, catching the couple's attention. Turning to the voice, the two saw that it belonged to a young man about their age. He had short silver hair and acid green eyes and a malicious smirk. He wore a pair of jeans with a belt, black boots and black jacket over a white tank top. On the belt was a silver segmented cylinder. The young man walked towards them and stopped a few feet away. "Wow Yang, who's this you latest boy toy" the young man said, adding venom to the last part. At this Yang growled and replied, "Just leave me alone Jeice, I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Well, who would enjoy a girl who spreads her legs often like you?" Jeice replied, causing Yang to become more furious. "That's a lie and you know it!" she yelled. At this Ashura tensed and prepared himself. His hands balled and spoke up. "You will not talk to her like that!" Ashura stated, the air becoming heavy with ozone around him. "And who are you?" Jeice asked. "My name is Ashura Seishen and I'm currently having a date with my lady" Ashura said, draping his arm around Yang. "Hey Jeice, you having trouble" a new voice yelled. 'Oh god no!' Yang yelled mentally. But her prayers were ignored as to more young men came up. The first was tall with a lithe build. His hair hung past his ears and was a dull blue. His eyes were a dull grey and were set in a permanent sneer. He wore a pair of black shorts and white and yellow t-shirt. He had a pair of boot similar to Jeice's and had a pair of large gun metal bracelets on his wrist. The second guy was the height of Ruby and had long spiky orange hair. His eyes were a hazel brown. He wore a pair of grey slacks and a button up yellow shirt. His shoes were a pair of black dress shoes that were freshly shined. On his back was a large metal crate.

"Oh, hey Azure, Astro! I was just talking to our old girl here" he said with a sneer. The two saw Yang and gained looks of evil intent. "Oh, hello Yang" Astro, the orange haired guy said. "Just how many exs do you have?" Ashura asked quietly. "I thought a smelled tramp!" a female voice yelled. A young woman walked up. She had long pink hair tied into a ponytail. She had dark blue eyes and wore excessive makeup. On her feet were a pair of three inch heels, and on her waist was a short skirt. She wore an open jacket over a bikini top. On her side was a rectangular purple and silver item. She appearance screamed bitch. "It's been awhile Xiao Long." The woman said.

"Not long enough, Louise!" Yang yelled back on officially ready to kill someone. "Uh," Ashura interrupted. "Who are you?" The woman turned to Ashura and gave him a look that made him fell like an object. 'I dislike this woman already' he thought. _"Agreed"_ Raiden told him through their mental link. "Me aren't you delicious. My names Marie Louise and I'll make you remember it." Marie said with a wink. At this Yang exploded. **"Stay away from my man, bitch!"** Yang yelled before punching Marie square in the face and sending her flying. Yang then took off after her, ready to defend what was hers. "Well, I guess it's my turn." Ashura said, summoning Raiden from his pocket dimension. Azure was the first to react, charging forward as his bracelets into metal boxing gloves. Getting in range, Azure threw a punch, but missed as Ashura used his preflexes to dodge the punch. He then swung Raiden, striking his assailant in the gut and sending him flying into a fountain with a lightning charged blow. Jeice acted next, the metal cylinder expanding into a spear and tried to skewer Ashura. The plan didn't work as Jeice received a lightning powered foot to the face and was taken out of the fight.

The only one left was Astro. Turning, Ashura saw that the young man had his weapon drawn. The crate had transformed into a missile launcher and was pointed at the Animus. But Ashura was saved by a flying Marie colliding with Astro. "And stay down skank!" Yang yelled. Yang walked over to Ashura and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" Yang said, pulling him with her. Ashura only smiled and followed.

 **RedDragon: Well that's done.**

 **AssassinK: How long until the next one though.**

 **Sage Wolf: Unsure.**

 **AssassinK: I want to know.**

 **RedDragon: Sorry, can't hear you over here.**

 **AssassinK: I'm going for a walk. (Leaves)**

 **RedDragon and Sage Wolf: (looks of horror) Oh hell no!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedDragon: Hello everyone, were back with another Parallel Work.**

 **AssassinK: This with the most amazing, badass, warrior vampire prince that has ever lived.**

 **The Dom: Playing favorites, huh?**

 **AssassinK: Fuck you.**

 **Sage Wolf: Anyways, there are a lot of M rated senses because of blood gore and violence.**

 **RedDragon: Enjoy!**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Communication through devices/Living weapon speech: _"What?"_

Chapter 3. Vlade and his 'Very enthusiast walks'! Part1: I'm not apologizing

"What did you do?" asked a visibly livid Weiss. Her eyes were glowing, an after effect of her transformation, and she was but a second away from stabbing her boyfriend in his most precious area. "Are you mad at me? It's because I didn't take you with me isn't it?" Vlade asked from his position on his bed. Surrounding the vampiric couple were their teammates. "She's mad because we have a fine charging us with five million lien in property damage, and twenty counts of murder!" Lucian yelled throwing the stack of papers labeled as 'complaints' at his vampire friend. Vlade simply shifted his mass and the stack missed him completely. He reformed and replied, "I'm not apologizing." Weiss growled and said, "Just tell us what exactly happened!"

"Let's not focus on the past, instead, let's focus on the past!" Vlade said giving his classic smug grin. "It all started this morning…"

~~Flashback Go!~~

'I was just relaxing in our room, watching TV like a baller!' Vlade commented.

(Flashback)

Vlade was sitting in the desk chair, happily drinking his disguised blood from a wine glass as a very funny show played on the seventy inch plasma screen TV that was hung on the wall. 'Then those assholes from team CRDL came in and things went downhill from there.' At that moment, team CRDL burst in through the wall that held the TV. "Where's the green haired trolling bastard?!" Cardin yelled, smashing his foot down onto the pieces of the ruined TV. "That was a seventy inch, plasma screen TV! Well gentlemen, you just asked for the greatest ass kicking of your lives!" Vlade all but screamed, going full vampire. Five seconds later, team CRDL was sent flying out into the Emerald Forest.

'I then decided to go for a walk!' Vlade then left the room, hanging a sign that said "going for a walk, be back soon." Vlade walked aimlessly before stopping in what appeared to be a rural village that had dead and drained bodies scattered around the area. "Did I get drunk and am now only returning to the scene of the crime?" Vlade asked himself in a confused tone. But a maniacal laughter stopped his thoughts. "So, you came just like they said you would!" Vlade turned to the source of the voice and saw a vampire dressed like a priest standing next to a group of crying children. "Did you say something?" Vlade asked, not paying attention to the lesser vampire's statement. "They made me perfect in order to kill you!" Vlade was not amused. "But before that, I'll kill these delectable morsels!" Before the Priest could continue, he was shot in the forehead by Vlade, who was holding a smoking Charon in his left hand and still not amused at all. "The church has gone downhill since when I last walked the earth. 'After killing that homicidal vampire priest, I somehow ended up at Signal.'

"Signal Academy, huh?" Vlade muttered to himself as he walked up the steps and saw a group of armed men gathered in front of the academy. One of the armed men noticed Vlade and thought he was a suspicious looking character. He turned and pointed his gun at the vampire and yelled, "Get on your knees!"

'I replied with the expected answer that was most appropriate for the situation.' **"I'm not your mother last night!"** At this they opened fire at Vlade, who simply turned into his swarm form and summoned his impaling pikes from nowhere. 'But you know how that song and dance goes!' The men were quickly skewered and their life blood slowly dripped down the pikes, letting the red liquid soak the wood and steel.

'After that I decide to look for anyone that was having a 'fun' time!' he continued on with his narrative.

After walking in a random direction and blowing up a Dust refinery owned by a rival of the Schnee family on 'accident', Vlade came across a dark warehouse that smelt of lonely morons and tears of children. 'It was then that I stumbled upon a cult that I decide to wipe from existence!' Vlade walked into the warehouse and followed the sound of chanting. "Now we sacrifice this child to you our lord! Now come forth and walk the world again! Give us the power we crave, our lord Valvatorez!" The leader of the cult said standing over the body of a three year old girl with a silver sword. "Well, well, well, what do you know? Nine morons that are going to die in the next five minutes! Gonna make them beg boss?" Thanatos asked as Vlade shifted into his ancient garb. "Of course" Vlade said lowly before laughing and getting the cults' attention. "Who dares to disrupt our ancient ceremony?" the leader asked. Vlade stepped out of the shadows, Thanatos fully drawn and pointed at the cult with his eyes glowing menacingly. "I'm simply laughing at the fact that you no longer need to ask where your God is. Because he's right here, and he's fresh out of mercy!" Vlade snarled, his lips pulling back into a twisted smile. 'I then viciously dismembered the fools, drank their blood and pissed on their corpses. It was a very good day!'

~~Flashback End~~

"What about the girl?" Lucian asked, noticing that Vlade had left out a small detail. Vlade smiled happily and said, "Why don't you ask her. Stepping from behind his bed, was the little girl Vlade had saved. She had platinum blond hair that was tied into two spiky pigtails and the telltale red eyes of a vampire that quickly shifted to blue. She wore a white dress that looked like it was modeled after Weiss's and wore small black shoes. "Weiss," Vlade began, grabbing the girl's hand. "Meet our new daughter," he looked at the little girl and said, "Go on, introduce yourself." The girl walked forward and looked Weiss straight in the eye. "Hello Mama," the girl began in her soft voice. "My name is Seras Victoria Schnee-Draculus, I hope you like me" the girl said cutely. Not a second later, little Seras was scooped up in Weiss's arm as the older vampiress quickly hugged the girl like her life depended on it. "So~ cute! You are absolutely adorable! Now Mama's going to take you shopping so her little princess has everything she wants!" Weiss said quickly hugging her newly adopted daughter tightly as Seras hugged her back. "Yay! You're the best Mama!"

As they left the room, the others, not including Vlade, could only stand there dumbfounded. Slowly, Lucian turned to Vlade, who was STILL sporting that smug look on his face, and said in a deadpan, "You're never allowed to go on walks alone again. Understand me?!"

 **RedDragon: I will admit, that was interesting.**

 **AssassinK: All hail the Impeller Prince!**

 **Sage Wolf: And now the best comes.**

 **The Dom: FAVORTISM!**

 **Sage Wolf: Quiet you.**


End file.
